


Time of Our Lives

by Ithoughtyoulikedmereckless



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 1960s, Angst and Fluff, Angsty Betty, Cock blocking Archie, Dirty Dancing AU, F/M, Flirty Jughead, Oblivious Archie, Pining, Strangers to Lovers, kinda slow burn?, lots of pining, mention of self harm, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithoughtyoulikedmereckless/pseuds/Ithoughtyoulikedmereckless
Summary: For the richest and idlest across the country, Lodge Resort is the only place to spend the summer, away from the bustle of professional society, family fun without consequence. The year is 1963, and all Jughead wants is a room to himself so he can avoid his family for the next few weeks. He expects nothing from this vacation...much less being taught how to dance by the Lodge's jaded instructor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic but I'm really excited to share it! If you enjoy it, leave a comment if you want because I would love to hear from you! I hope you enjoy:)  
> xoxo reckless

Betty is dancing with yet another middle-aged pervert who has payed an absorbent amount of money for her private dance lessons. Day in and day out she is forced to slap on a smile while these rich bastards grab her ass and shove their wrinkled bodies into her as if they own her. The sad truth being, that they did in fact own her life, she relied on the money they shoved at her. Betty had left home with her best friend, Archie Andrews, when she was 15 in order for them to pursue their dream of becoming dancers. The life she had thought of was so glamorous, dancing the nights away on a glittering stage while the audience dotes on the technique and skill of their artform.

A sharp grope to her ass pulls her from her delusions and into what has become her reality. “Come on honey, give me some more fire.”

Trying hard not to cringe away from the sour alcohol on the pudgy man’s breath, Betty forces a smile, “Mr. Grundy, I dont think your wife would be very pleased with you if she knew you were saving all the fun for me.”

The vile man takes this as a suggestion to pull her closer to his wrinkly body. “Oh Sugar, my wife ran out of steam years ago.”

To emphasize his crude comment, he pushes her up to the mirror with his hands on either side of her head. Betty’s hands shoot to his chest in protest as his yellowing teeth begin to show while he moves his face closer to hers. With a strained voice she stammers, “Mr. Grundy, we really should focus on your tango, it could use a little work.”

Just as he moves his hands to her butt, the door swings open and Archie comes in clearing his throat. “I believe your lesson is over Mr.Grundy”, the reminder is dripping with a forced friendliness and a sense of urgency as his eyes flicker to Betty’s in concern. Mr Grundy sighs and releases her. She slides along the mirror slowly trying to get away from the vulgar man as quickly as she can without giving off anything that could be considered “rude” which would result in being reported to her boss. She reaches Archie’s side and stands slightly behind him.

“Yes Mr. Grundy, nice work today, I’m sure your wife will enjoy the improvement in your Tango skills.”

He gives a grunt, “My wife don’t give a single shit about anything. l’ll be sure to sign up for another lesson or two this week”, shooting Betty a degrading wink. Betty watches as he leaves the room, but before he can leave the building, he makes sure to scan her body on more time. Closing her eyes she pinches her fingertips to the the bridge of her nose, not knowing how much longer she can take this. Feeling a hand on her back, Betty jumps, seeing a dozen hands of older men all manhandling her.

“Sorry Betty, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No Arch, it’s not you, sorry.” she says dropping her hand from her nose and looking up to his eyes. “Thank you, I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t come in.” Betty rests the top of her head on his chest with her hands hanging loose, not having the energy to wrap them around him. Archie rubs up and down her arms trying to smoothe the tension away.

“Hang in there, we still have a family class to instruct.”

Betty lets out a prolonged groan and collapses to the ground crossing her arms, like a child not getting their way, to which Archie chuckles and halls her up.

“Let’s go kid, it will be great.”

She rolls her eyes at his neverending positivity while he throws an arm over her shoulder as they walk towards the door.

…

Jughead hates leaving his house. The comfort zone he has created starts in his bedroom and ends at the basement. He hates this vacation at the Lodge Inn specifically, the terrible family resort that is filled with money throwing pigs who come up to have a good time with no consequences, what happens at the resort stays there. None of these people have any kind of responsibility or reality. He lumps his family into that category as well, his sister Jellybean, a spoiled brat thanks to the lack of any sort of punishment from his parents, FP and Gladys Jones. His parents were two incredibly naive people who saw their children as perfect angels that could do no wrong. His father paid little attention to his sister Jellybean, which lead to her being boy crazy, craving the attention of any boy who so much as looked her way. But, lucky him, was always after Jughead to find “a simple girl to settle down with”. His father’s girl of choice for him was Veronica Lodge, the daughter of the Lodge Resort’s daughter. Jughead couldn't be more disinterested in a girl like Veronica, one who takes everything and gives nothing. As they drive up in their family station wagon, Jughead sees Veronica standing on the paved path waving at the car and looking like a porcelain doll set up for display.

“FP Jones, it always surprises me that I can pull you from your work for a week!” Hiram Lodge booms, laughing boisterously as he slams his hand against the frame of the car.

Jughead’s father grins, “It takes a lot, but you have always been the man for the job.”

Jughead drags himself out of the car, hoping anything outside would be better than his squealing sister and chumy father. Before he can fully get out of the car, Veronica’s shrill voice pierces through his thoughts.

“Juggiekins! Juggiekins! It’s so good to see you! I can’t wait to spend the week with you. Come over and hug me so I don’t ruin my shoes. Do you like them?”

Jughead keeps his beanie covered-head down and shoves his hands into his pockets, making his way to Veronica . She doesn’t miss a beat, and continues to spew out whatever she can think of to say to Jughead.

“Daddy gave them to me this morning for helping run an activity yesterday. Aren’t you proud of me? Juggiekins, why you aren’t saying much?” Veronica jumps all over him, throwing her arms around his neck and places a loud kiss on his cheek.

Jughead feels her burgundy lipstick stick to his cheek as she pulls away. Slumping his shoulders with this realization, he backs away and secretly wipes at his cheek with the back of his hand as Veronica takes his arm and continues to chatter on. Jughead lets out a loud exhale as he hears Jellybean yelling at their mother for not allowing her to bring more shoes.

This is going to be a long trip.

…

At age 18, Betty thought she would be doing much more than instructing 8-year-old boys, who had just been picking their noses, to dance in a conga line. She made a sweep over the faces, each one like the next, all blurring together. She spots her partner cozying up to one of the teenage girls who blushes as he puts his hand on her lower back. Betty turns away with a roll of her eyes. Archie had been her best friend and partner for the past 3 years, and she’s surprised he hasn’t gotten himself into more trouble over the years. Other than a couple of hand slaps, he has gotten away with fooling around with multiple of the guests no serious consequences. Betty had learned her lesson years before, when they were 15. She had pined after him for about a year before realizing he was much better as a friend and partner when he was distracted by literally any girl who wasn't Betty.

As she hands the little boy she was dancing with off to his mother, Betty notices a young man in the corner standing out from the bustling border-line chaotic atmosphere, being that he was the only thing standing still. The boy held a slouched posture and was staring at the ground, on top of his head sat an unusual knit hat in a shape that vaguely resembled a crown. Before she could think too much about it, Archie grabs her from the 80-year-old man she was dancing with.

“Hey Betty, can you handle the next 10 minutes alone? I have to go uh, help the boss’ daughter set up a family activity...Yeah, a family activity.”

Betty knew that the red head’s “help” would involve a bed and some not so family friendly activities. Archie was practically leaving already, and so she she grabs his arm to make his eyes focus on hers.

“Arch you need to be careful, she’s...she’s the boss’--”

“Don’t worry, I got it under control,” he said with a kiss to her cheek as he runs off to meet the raven-haired princess. She notices the boy with the beanie watching the pair go with a sign of relief.

“Alright everyone, for the last 10 minutes grab someone and dance your hearts out. Who knows, maybe you will meet the person of your dreams.”

This line was a practiced one that always got people excited about the possibility of fate and all that shit, what is meant for Betty was getting great tips at the end of the night.

…

Jughead was relieved when Veronica had told him that she had to set up for an event and had to leave the family dance early. He was even happier when he saw the male dance instructor leave with her. At least she didn’t want anything from him, just an act for her father.

He was walking up the hill to his family’s cottage when a body slams into him, nearly knocking him down. Looking up, he finds the red-headed dancer, he looks familiar to Jughead, but he assumes it's because he has the “boy next door” look to him.

“S..s..sorry” grumbles Jughead, even though he is fully aware that it was not actually his fault. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he prepares to carry on his way, but then the boy stops him again.

“Jughead? Hey dude, it’s Archie, Archie Andrews.”

Jughead, now studying the dancer in front of him, is still not making the connection and has no clue how he knows his name. His confusion must have been evident, because Archie continues to explain, “We were best friends in the 2nd grade before I moved away.”

The features of the red-headed young man in front of him suddenly snap into place. He is much taller and has doesn’t have as nearly as many freckles as he once did, but the red hair is unmistakable.

“Oh yeah, hey.“ Jughead shifts from one foot from another not sure what to do in this unfamiliar situation.

“Hey, why don’t you come with me, I’m late for a staff party and have to bring these watermelons up. You can help me carry them.”

Jughead, finally lifting up his head from it’s gaze on the ground, notices the tousled hair and the slight airiness in Archie’s voice. Jughead glances up to where he had come from and makes a connection to him and Veronica running off earlier that night. With a knowing smile he says, “Sure, bud.”

Archie looks a little sheepish. “Don’t say it dude.”

Jughead shrugs his shoulder non committedly and takes one of the watermelons while he laughs at him, the two boy instantly picking up from where they left things in the 2nd grade.

…

“Ok, here we go.” Archie busts open the doors in a dramatic fashion, so much so that he almost loses the two watermelons he has in his arms.

“Smooth, Arch.” Jughead teases.

Archie throws a glare over his shoulder as he enters through the doors. “Shut up! follow me, we can put them over here.” Archie gestures to a table on the side with his head.

Jughead is hit with a wave of rhythmic music and heat as they enter the room. Walking through the large, noisy room, Jughead finds himself mesmerized by the people all around him. He has never seen so much natural freedom and fluidity in movement before.

“Can you imagine if people were to dance like this on the main floor? Lodge would sooner shut the place down!”

Archie almost read his mind. It’s not until now that Jughead notices how close everyone is together. Each pair, so close they could be joined at the hips. The fluidity between them is astounding, flawless to the point of being effortless.Jughead snaps his attention away from the people dancing and looks towards the table. He sees Archie joining someone on the floor. Putting the watermelon down, he adjusts himself to see who Archie joins, when he sees her he notices that she is easily the best dancer in the room. He studies her movement not understanding how someone could be so in touch with their body. She moves her hips in perfect time with the music and with Archie, being in complete control. Jughead freezes when his eyes meet striking green ones, he feels his cheeks begin to burn at being caught staring. He shoots his eyes to the ground when he recognizes her from the family dance.

A few seconds later he risks another look up at her and notices her scowling at Archie, her green eyes spitting fire burning into his face, a look that an older sister would giver her brother. As the song comes to an end they make their way back over to where he is standing. Jughead shifts on his feet, not knowing how to stand in front of this girl, Jughead never cared what people thought of him, much less a girl, so it unnerved him that he did now.

“What are you doing here?” she asks him while glaring and crossing her arms. For a petite girl, she’s kind of terrifying.

Jughead risks a glance over at Archie, who gives him a dopey grin and exaggerated nod. Moving his eyes back to the girl he manages to utter, “I uh...I carried a watermelon.” gesturing clumsily towards the table.

The girl squints at him and then turns her body towards Archie. “Arch, you have to stop bringing rich mama’s boys in here. We are going to get shut down.” She says that last part with a little more force to punctuate a point that she apparently has made before.

“Ah come on Betty, I knew Jug in 2nd grade. He’s fine, relax. Live a little - you are always too uptight.”

Archie drags her back on the dance floor, hand on her hip while her eyes continued to pierce into Jughead. She finally lets Archie and the music ease her back into the rhythm she had been in before their interaction.

Jughead has never been more awestruck; never has he seen someone take control of something as Betty seemingly did with everything around her. He watches her separate from Archie and glide through the crowd dancing, with everyone in her path. As he watches, Jughead leans back with his hands on the table behind him, trying to adapt to the care-free environment around him. Her green eyes land on his as he observes her movements, and Jughead tears his gaze away, trying to seem as though he was scanning the room for someone. The suffocating heat of the room must be getting to him, making warmth climb up high on his cheeks.

When he turns back, he is startled to see Betty’s finger in his face. She gestures for him to join her, body still moving in time to the music. When he doesn’t budge, she grabs his hand and yanks him into the mass of bodies. Jughead pulls back, but he suspects it would take more than his weak resistance to make this girl back off. Giving up all his pride, he lets himself be dragged by the excited dancer, already regretting his loss of dignity.

…

Dragging Archie’s surprise visitor by the arm, Betty grins at the commotion around them. This rich boy, she’d thought when she saw him, he’s like all the others. Quick to judge her, to sneer at her for following a dream that would only lead to nowhere. She wasn’t going to get involved, but when she looked over at him, she saw that glint in his eye. It was the same glint she herself had when the dancers came to her school when she was 15. This was a dance party after all, and everyone deserved to dance and live a little.

Coaxing him to the middle of the floor, she takes his limp hands and drapes them on either sides of her waist. Eyes shifting to her with question and uncertainty, his hands drop back down to his sides. Betty takes his hands and places them back on her hips, holding them in place. She pushes her body into his, and he immediately retreats. Betty looks into his stormy blue eyes and wills him to relax.

“Loosen up, babe,” she breathes, and grabs his hips to make him follow her own movements. Shakily, a little off-beat, he catches the rhythm and starts dancing on his own. She puts her arms around his neck and begins to move them down, following the music. His eyes are wandering, trying to study her body’s movements. She lifts her gaze and locks Color blooms across his cheeks as vibrant as cheap rouge, and his intense focus makes him comically stiff.. Betty glides her hands to his shoulders and moves her lips to his ear.

“Relax kid, listen to the music. Move with my body, not against it.” Betty then points to her eyes. “Right here, don’t move from my eyes.”

His eyes shift to hers with a jarring intensity. She feels a blush rising to her cheeks, though she blames it on the temperature of the room. Their bodies move together along with the music until the song ends. Betty spins away from Jughead, moving on before he gets attached to her.

She’s not Archie, she can't break the rules. No relationships with the visitors. The heat on her cheeks is just from the room, nothing more, nothing less. It couldn’t be. Betty grabs another person as the next song starts, and she moves her hips until she forgets those deep stormy eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really tired so if there are any mistakes I'm so sorry! I really hope you enjoy the second chapter!

Jughead rolls out of bed feeling slightly dazed from the previous night’s events, lumbering over to the sink in his bathroom and rubbing his eyes. He splashes his face with water trying to wash away the piercing green eyes ingrained into his mind. The whole night was entirely confusing and invigorating for Jughead as he had never been too keen on spending an overextended amount of time with crowds of people. He's itching to go back, he can't get the image complete freedom of the teenagers in the room out of his head. He wants to know more about everything, no, he needs to know everything: the dancing, the lifestyle, her.

As much as he hates to admit it, Jughead has been going through sort of a dry spell with his creative process. The prospect of an indefinite writer’s block had been a contributor to his sour mood, since he’d been counting on writing to get him through this god-awful vacation. If he can’t write, he may as well find something, or someone, else to entertain him. He might even get hit with some inspiration.

Passing by Jellybean’s room on the way downstairs, he sees her at the vanity and can’t help but roll his eyes. Sitting before him is his baby sister, staring intently at three lipstick shades. JB never used to care about the way she looked or all the latest fashion trends. It wasn’t until his father started to do well at work, getting promotion after promotion, that anyone had cared how their family looked. Now that the Jones’ had money, his mother drilled into Jellybean that she had to be a lady through and through. “Forsythia, don’t sit like that.” and “Forsythia, ladies don’t use that sort of language.” Now all Jellybean was concerned about was if her shoes matched her dress, or if her face was painted like the other girls in “high society”. He grunts as he moves along, thinking of how much worse she was going to be after spending a week with Veronica. Jughead can no longer see the little girl he used to make mud pies with in the their backyard.

Jughead quickens his pace, hoping to get out the door before his mother notices him.

“Jughead?”

Shit.

“Jughead, straighten up. Shoulders square, don’t slump around. No girl wants a man that doesn’t walk with purpose and command,” Gladys lectures as she turns the corner and comes into view.

“Oh yes mother, that is my sole purpose in walking, to attract all these wonderful ladies.” He huffs out as he raises his hands in annoyance and lets them drop to his sides.

“Forsythe, you really must start looking for a girl to have on your arm. It will look good when you have someone, it will make you look dignified and put together. This will open many doors for you.”

Jughead cringes at the thought of having some shallow girl clinging to him only to add to the “perfect son” facade.

“Veronica is a very nice girl, Forsythe. You should focus your attention on her this week.”

“Yeah, okay Mom, will do.” He goes along with what she is saying, without interrupting her to correct his name, in hopes that this conversation will be over soon.

With a slam of the door he runs from the house; he needs to get away from all of this. The growing headache that was his family is dizzying, he can’t handle the facade that his family is constantly building.It’s suffocating him. The Jones family never used to care about what people thought. But once money came into the picture, that was all they talked about. His mother drilled it into their heads that they were different now and needed to act like it. Jughead was so consumed with his own thoughts that he ran straight into Veronica, the poster child of the upper class herself.

“Oh Juggiekins, just the boy I was looking for! Will you spend the day with me? I’m desperately bored and I am just dying to spend some quality time with my favorite beanie wearing boy!” She says all of this while shamelessly throwing herself all over Jughead. Arms around his neck, face inches from his while she throws one of her feet in the air behind her.

Jughead, always the gentleman responds flippantly, “No, look, I um just really need some air right now. Can’t you find that red-headed dancer and cling to him?”

Veronica’s face falls and there is a fear in her eyes that Jughead has never seen her possess. “Um Juggiekins, I erm...” Her voice trails off and a blush rises to her cheeks as tears well up in her eyes.

“Veronica? Hey now, I’m sorry. Hey, hey look at me.”

She won’t meet his gaze and Jughead instantly feels guilty.

“You know what Ronnie?” he says. “I think that spending the day with you would make me the happiest boy on these grounds.” He brings the raven haired girl in for a hug, not wanting her to feel neglected. He knows all too well the feeling of unimportance.

Veronica chokes into his chest. “Thanks Jughead.”

“Anytime kid.”

… 

“What about this one, Juggiekins?” Veronica poses with another wig. Jughead bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from saying something snarky.

“Looks great kid!” he said with forced pep. His eyes roam the grounds, taking in all of the shallow and snobby people around him, each one like the next. He narrows his eyes, not understanding how exactly he and his family turned into this.

When he returns his attention back to Veronica, he sees Betty helping her with the 10th wig she decided to try on. Betty’s eyes flick up to his for a moment before refocusing on the task at hand. Though brief, it’s enough to bring a flush to his face. He remembers the way they had moved together, becoming the music that played around them without breaking eye contact. He has never been that close to a girl before. Hell, Jughead has never been that close to anyone before.. He never initiates eye contact and when someone tries to touch him, he goes stiff and tries to back away. But last night, he hadn't felt the need to isolate himself. It must have been the music that made the atmosphere so comfortable. It can’t have been this girl he didn’t even know. Jughead shakes these thoughts from his head, feeling the need to talk to her, feeling as though he should at least acknowledge her.

, He coughs into his hand. “So, um, Betty, I really am impressed with your life. I’m almost jealous of all the freedom you have. You must love what you do.”

Betty goes rigid at his words and swiftly takes the wig from Veronica. “Well, it’s not all it’s cracked out to be.”

She leaves them with that and begins helping an older woman a few seats down from Veronica.

A huff comes from Veronica. “Well, she should be grateful for the job that she has.”

Jughead can’t stop watching Betty. She was such a contrast to the girls he usually spent time with, but he didn’t have much time to think about her comment before Veronica grabs his wrist and drags him to the next activity.

… 

Betty sits in front of her vanity, looking at herself in her mirror, searching the empty body she sees in front of her for any purpose that might be there, ultimately coming up empty. Jughead had said he was jealous of her freedom, shouldn’t she be happy? A knock comes softly on the door, and in steps Archie. She stares at him through the mirror and sighs. Archie’s face goes soft when he sees the anguish that lives behind her eyes.

“Hey Betty, what’s going on?” He comes over and grabs her hand and kneel beside her so he is staring at the side of her face.

“I don’t know Arch,” she says, looking at the floor. “I just don’t see the purpose in dancing anymore. I dress up and move around so that older men can ogle at me and pretend they still have game.” Betty rests her head on Archie’s shoulder in defeat. “I ran away so I could follow my passion, but that is exactly what is holding me back. I only feel the connection to dance when we dance in the barn on the hill.” She lifts her head to meet his eyes. “Arch, why are we doing this?”

Archie takes both of her hands so she is facing him. “We do it for the kids we were when we left. This is just a speed bump in our plans okay? We’,ll get there. Just hold on a little longer for me?” Archie brings her hands up to his mouth and kisses them before letting go and standing up. “Now, let’s go Champ, we have some cha-cha to dance.”

Archie nudges her chin with his fist and then continues in an exaggerated cha-cha out the door. As much as she gets annoyed with Archie and his constant need for affection from women, he is always there to protect her and give her a boost when she is at her lowest. She smoothes her hair, straightens her shoulders and puts on her Cooper grin as she walks out the door.

…

Betty is dancing with yet another middle-aged man who reeks of sour alcohol. He is one of the many men she gives private lessons to. She forces out a smile at him and moves along with the music. Scanning the room, she makes eye contact with the man’s wife, who rolls her eyes and turns her attention to one of the young waiters.

“So doll, my dance lessons are paying off, don't you think?” As he says this, her partner shifts closer to Betty and moves his hands lower on her waist. She bites back a grimace.

“Yes, much better, but you still have plenty of work to do,” she says with a wink.

Betty’s stomach turns at the thought of upholding this facade she has painted in order to save her job. It feels as though by putting up this act, she is breaking down who she is bit by bit. Mr. Lodge’s mantra rolled through her head: “Don’t disappoint the vacationers. Do whatever they want, show them a good time but don’t cross that line or you’re fired.”

Finally, the song came to an end.

“Okay Mr. Arnold,” Betty says. “I am having a very lovely time with you and hate to pull myself away, but if I don’t spend a little time with the other guests Mr. Lodge won’t be too happy with me. And we don’t want that do we?” she says with a fake pout.

“Don’t stay away too long, doll.” The man makes a grab at her ass.

She walks through the most crowded area in order to put as much space as possible between her and the aging man. She searches for Archie in the masses of people. It had been 20 minutes since their last dance, and she was hoping it had been long enough for them to be able to dance the next song as entertainment. She spots the back of his orange head and makes her way to her partner. As she gets closer, she sees his hands gesturing in an angry manner, getting closer she realizes who is the cause of his anger - none other than Veronica Lodge. Veronica storms off and Archie turns towards Betty,trying to mask his anger with a smile. He never was one to cover up his feelings well, always wearing them on his sleeves. One of the many ways she and Archie differed. He grabs her hand and pulls her into an angry cha-cha.

“Oh Arch, what have I told her about--” She is cut off by the fire eyes and in his words.

“Yeah I know Betty, you don’t have to keep telling me every fucking day. You don’t know everything ok?”

“Ok Archie. But you can’t let yourself get involved too deep, because that's when things go wrong.”

He glares at her.“Oh yeah? What do you expect me to do then, huh? Ignore my feelings and be a stone-cold, unattached bitch like you?”

Heat burns in her eyes as she tries to suppress the rising tears. Archie knows everything she has been through before they left home and everything since then. He knows why she can’t let herself give in.

“Well maybe if you didn’t think with your dick all the time, you would have a fraction of the sense that I do.” she hisses, breaking their hold and going to find another guest to dance with.

… 

At Jellybean’s insistence, Jughead isat the Gazebo family dance, but soon got bored once she had ditched him and found some “super hot” waiter to dance with. Not that it mattered much to him. In fact, he is excited to mill around the resort now that it is mostly empty, as most people are either at the dance or in their rooms. He of course, has found his way into the kitchen and figures that everyone will be gone. Shouldn’t be any problem at all to sneak food from the refrigerators. While he is scanning the fridge, he hears shaky sobs coming from the side of the kitchen. He shuts the fridge door and sees Veronica crunched up into herself, shaking on the kitchen floor.

Jughead crouches down next to her. “Hey now, hey kid, what’s going on?”

Veronica falls into him for the second time that day. Jughead stiffens, but soon sits on the floor holding the broken girl. He strokes her hair until her sobs turn to soft sniffles and her body stops heaving. He speaks softly trying to figure out what has broken such an unshakable person. As much as he dislikes Veronica Lodge, he has always admired how resilient she is. She does not let anyone slow her down.

“Shh, it’s okay kid. You want to tell me what’s going on?”

She shakes her head.

“Hey, Ron? I know it may be hard, but I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what is wrong.”

She grips onto the arm wrapped around her “I...I’m..” her voice broke with anguish. “Jug..I..I’m pregnant.” She collapsing into more tears.

The reality of the situation sunk in, and Jughead was shocked but not necessarily surprised knowing how she was told to act around him. Veronica was made to act a certain way by her father in order to remain in good graces with other families. He couldn’t imagine many men would put up a fight in regards to attaining Veronica Lodge’s affection. “Oh kid, it’s going to be okay. I’ve got you.”

“Jug, he’s...he’s going to kick me out if he finds out.”

Jughead knows Mr. Lodge put on a good show, but inside his house he has one of the worst tempers a man can have. He is not a man known for forgiveness.

Jughead sighs. “Veronica, we are going to figure this out. I’ve got you.”

Veronica’s nails dig into Jughead’s arm so harshly,he thinks she might break the skin. Jughead bundles Veronica up off the floor and starts to head towards her house. He doesn’t know what he is going to do about her situation yet, but he does know that she needs some rest. From darkness under her eyes and her pale complexion, he can see she’s been losing sleep over this. Veronica objects at first, but eventually gives into her exhaustion and allows him to carry her, laying her head onto his shoulder as he carries her up the hill. Once she’s in her room, set down on her bed, Jughead sits himself on the edge..

“Ron, do you, do you know who the father is?”

At this, she finally faces him and nods her head slowly.

“Can you tell me? Because if I know him, I can try to get him to take you in or figure out another option.” It must have been one of the rich bastards running around this miserable place, chasing after every girl they could lay eyes on. The thought made anger flare up from his stomach.

Veronica’s tear-stained face looks up at his and she utters, “Archie. Archie Andrews. The dance instructor.”

Jughead is glad he has a learned control over his features, because that was the last person he was expecting. His anger dissolves immediately, replaced by confusion. He pats her knee. “Okay kid, get some rest. I’ll come see you in the morning.”  
As he gets up to leave, Veronica grabs his wrist.

“Jughead don’t you dare tell him,” she says.” We just go into a fight earlier tonight about my family, and money, and stupid shit that doesn’t matter. Stupid dancers and their pride and...” The tears start again and he can’t make sense of the end of what she is saying. “I don’t want to lose him, Jug. He’s the first person to see me as I am, and not who my father has created. If he finds out, he might leave me.”

Jughead sighs, looking at the broken girl in from of him. What on earth had he gotten himself into? “Okay kid, I won’t tell him. Get some rest. I’ll figure this out.”

With that Jughead places a gentle kiss to her forehead and leaves the Lodge’s house, heading towards the only person he could think of to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed leave a comment if you want! I would love to hear from you guys!  
> My Tumblr: ithoughyoulikedmereckless


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay! School got pretty crazy and then my sister didn't get her ass in gear to edit it;) Thanks for your patience! this chapter is a little longer than the others so hopefully that makes up for it! I hope you like it!  
> xx reckless

With Archie off pouting in his cabin, Betty is left to clean up the mess left from the family dance in the Gazebo. “Stupid Archie. Stupid, hormonal, dick-head Archie. ‘Ohh look at me, I’m so buff don’t you just want to run your hands up my body? Maybe get me into your pants? Everyone does. It doesn’t take much! Don’t worry I pay attention to anything that has the resemblance to a vagi--” 

Betty continues to spew her thoughts while straightening up from picking up some fallen streamers, coming face to face with the boy from the other night. He shifts slightly under her angry gaze. 

“What do you want?” she asks him, unable to keep the anger from her voice. “A dance lesson? A grab at my ass? Sorry kid, you have to sign up with all the other sleezes who vacation here.” 

She turns around to throw the streamer away while Jughead starts to sputter. Betty goes still at the realization of what she had just said and how it could potentially ruin her life if he blabbed about it to anyone. 

“Look,” she says, spinning to to meet the boy’s gaze again, “I’m sorry. It’s been a really long day and--” 

The boy - his name had slipped her mind for the moment - moves forward suddenly and clasps a hand over her mouth. 

“Betty stop. It’s fine. I actually came to talk to you about someone.” 

Betty pulled his hand away from her mouth, after feeling a shock run through her body at the contact. The boy shifts uncomfortably, as if he just realized the long-sleeves he wore were far too warm for this muggy summer evening.

“Your partner, Archie?” he asked.

Betty reaches down to snatch a crumpled paper cup from the floor and gives him a cold chuckle. 

“Oh don’t tell me you want to get involved with him too.” She shoots a glare over her shoulder. “What’s your name again? You know what, nevermind. I don’t want to know. Archie is 100% into girls, and I don’t want to fill his head with anymore stupid ideas.” 

The boy’s face glows flaming red, and mouth falls agape. Betty allows herself some satisfaction.

A few seconds pass before he composes himself. “Ok, first things first, my name is Jughead Jones. Second… you think I’m here to - God, that’s weird. I - I mean… do I give off that vibe? Because I’m definitely not, and Archie and I go way back so…” 

Betty looks at the boy with a steely gaze, effectively shutting him up. She was standing across from him with arms crossed over her chest. Jughead’s posture stiffens to mirrored her body language. 

“What did you come to say  _ Tub _ head? I don’t have time for this, nor do I want to.” 

“Well you’re a ray of sunshine to talk to, aren’t you?” Jughead fixes her with a dark scowl. “Look, Archie made a mess and needs to fix it. He knocked up Veronica and she’s freaking out because she thinks Archie’s going to leave her.”

Betty’s arms drop with the announcement and her face falls. As quickly as her face fell, it becomes scrunched with anger again, her eyebrows furrowed and her lips pressed together. She lets out a long breath and spins to throw the trash in her hand at the wall. 

“Fucking  _ hell _ , Arch!” 

Jughead stands in place, blinking uneasily as Betty freaks out in front of him. She snaps her head around to face him, 

“How do you know? ” 

“I found Ronnie crying and took her home. Our families have been friends all of our lives. She doesn’t want to tell Archie about the baby because they had an argument about something. I’m not sure, but knowing the Lodges, it was probably about money.” He finishes bringing his eyes to hers in a silent plea. “Look, Betty, as flaky and annoying as Veronica can be, she really is a good person, and I care about her. I told her I would figure something out. I didn’t know who else to go to.” 

“So this is some love triangle shit where you think if you help Ms. Lodge, you’ll get into her pants?” 

Betty notices Jughead’s whole demeanor change from vulnerable to guarded.

“Listen  _ princess _ , believe it or not, some guys want to help because it’s the right thing to do. I don’t know what I did to you, but can you please get the stick out of your ass and help me figure something out? Because I don’t really know you at all, but from what I’ve seen, Archie means a whole hell of a lot to you, and I won’t believe that you would want him to ruin his life because of this.” 

Betty looks at him, dumbfounded. She quickly looks around the grounds for anyone who might be listening in. 

“Fine, but we can’t talk here.” She walks towards him and knocks into Jughead’s shoulder when she passes him. “Follow me, beanie boy.” 

This is going to be a longer night than she had originally thought.

 

… 

 

Jughead follows Betty past all the cabins and family buildings to a shack in the trees that overlooked the staff housing. They climb the steps to her worn down wooden cabin, large windows covering the walls. As they enter, Jughead takes in the large space filled with nothing but a bed, a rocking chair in the corner, and a record player on the other side of the bed. 

“Ok so, Jughead, right?” she asks. He confirms with a shake of his head. “I need you to tell me everything you know about their situation.”

20 minutes later, Betty sits in front of Jughead with her head in her hands. 

“Alright, so what are our options? She tells her parents, and she gets exiled or she leaves without telling them and she still has nowhere to go. Honestly, Jug,” Jughead’s heart swells at the nickname that falls out of her mouth, “What else is there--wait.” Betty looks up with a cautionary gaze. “Our fill-in dancer, Midge, knows a guy who does these kinds of operations that you know...get rid of the problem. The only thing is that he’s only going to be here for one night sometime in the next couple weeks.”

Jughead’s eyes widen and his face goes pale. “Betty… isn’t that illegal?” 

Betty nodded tentatively. “I don’t know any other option she has if she doesn’t want to tell Arch. I still think she needs to. He’s a good guy. I don’t think Archie has it in him to leave her, especially in her condition. And where is he going to go? We don’t have anywhere else we could go, Jug.”  _ There was that nickname again _ . “We’re stuck here. Try talking to Ms. Lodge, see if she what she is open to and I’ll talk to Arch.” Jughead tries to interrupt her, but with a shake of her head she continues, “No I won’t say anything about her condition, just what he might do if something like this were to come up. That sort of thing.” 

Jughead is hesitant to agree but ultimately concedes when he sees how determined she is.

“Ok Betty, sounds like a plan.” He looks up at her and gives a shy smirk. He has never met a women so self assured and loyal without money being the main source of those qualities. In his experience, everyone is in it for themselves and would never go to the lengths that Betty is for Archie. He lightly touches her arms and lets it fall away shoulder, a warmth spreads through his body. “Thank you Betty, this really means a lot that you are helping me with this.” 

Betty stiffens and stands abruptly. “Look I’m not doing this for you, I’m helping so I can protect Archie because his is my only family.” 

Jughead’s shoulders drop slightly upon hearing this although it isn’t something he didn’t already know. 

“By the way,” she says, turning back to face him, still sitting down on her bed, “How do you know Arch anyway? You mentioned you went way back, but I don’t remember ever meeting you.” 

Jughead stares at her brilliant green eyes, they are so distracting that he nearly misses her question. God, he wants to understand the sadness that seems to lie behind her eyes. He wants to know everything about her. “Oh, uh, we were best friends up until the 2nd grade when Archie moved away with his father. And then we kind of lost touch when my family er… came into money.” 

“Ah, that blasted money huh?” she laughs dryly. 

“When did you start dancing? Where is your family?’ Jughead moves closer to Betty as she sits back down next to him on her bed. 

She won’t meet his eyes as she answers him. “I started dancing at 14 and got kicked out when I was 15. Archie and I left and never looked back. This is the life we chose and he is the family I chose.” 

She looks at him with unguarded eyes for a moment. Suddenly he doesn’t know what to do with his hands and ends up threading and unthreading his fingers together. “Nothing else matters, the rest of it is forgotten and doesn’t deserve my attention.” Her gaze turns guarded again. “Why do you care? Some rich kid like you must have everything. All of you are the same. Rich, privileged, gets everything handed to them by mommy and daddy and has no sense of responsibility.” 

Jughead moves back at this, shocked at the sudden ice in her tone. It seems as though she is having an internal battle within herself, she gives up pieces of herself but them immediately goes into sudden lock down. What could have hurt this girl so horribly that she can’t let herself just be? 

“Look, Betty, I don’t know what your problem is but I was just trying to be friendly. Believe it or not, I don’t want to be here in the slightest. You don’t know anything about me. And you know what?” Jughead stands and moves towards the door, suddenly feeling defensive under her judgemental gaze. “I don’t know anything about you either. Forget I said anything.” 

With a huff he leaves her cabin without looking back.

 

… 

 

Betty lets herself into Archie’s cabin with a soft knock alerting him of her entrance.  He is sprawled out on his bed, his shirt untucked and halfway unbuttoned, his hair ruffled from lying down. “Hey Arch, can we talk?” 

“Oh Betty!” He lifts his head to talk, “Hey look, I’m really sorry I snapped at you. I know you were only looking out for me and I know why you don’t let yourself get involved with anyone. It was a really dick move to throw that in your face.” 

Archie meets her halfway across the room and grabs her hands, giving her a guilty smile. “Can you forgive me?” 

“Oh, Archie Andrews.” Betty said with a soft chuckle. “You are such a dork, but of course I forgive you.” 

Archie kisses the top of her hands and goes over to his cooler and produces two beers, handing one to Betty. 

“Hey Arch, what happened with Veronica? Are you guys serious, or is she just another fling?”

“No Betts, she’s it for me, I can feel it, but…” Archie looks at the beer in his hand.

“What is it, Arch?”

“She’s so much better than I am, and she deserves so much more than a worthless dancer can give her. I told her she should look elsewhere.” He looks up to meet Betty’s eyes and she can see the anguish in them. “That’s what our fight was about earlier tonight,” he finishes in a whisper. 

Looking at her oldest friend, usually filled with so much self-confidence, say such self-deprecating things she feels a tug of sympathy. 

“Archie. If Veronica is really anything like you and Jughead say, then you can give her everything she was ever looking for. You can give her unconditional love and acceptance. That’s all any girl really wants. Especially when they come from a family like the Lodge’s and mine.” 

She grabs his hand reassuringly. The light returns to Archie’s eyes as he hears this. Archie has always been easily persuaded, especially if it’s something he wants to hear. Betty shakes her head a little at her best friend.

“Yeah? Okay, I should go talk to her then.” He goes to stand up , only for Betty to jerk him back into a nearby chair. His dark eyebrows dart together in mild confusion.

“What’s up Betts?” he asks.

Betty avoids his gaze, staring at the ground.“What would you do if someone you were with...um, you know, if you guys weren't careful, and she got...pregnant?” Panic washes over Archie’s face. “Betty what are you...is Ronnie pregnant?”

“What!? Of course not! Don’t be silly. I was just, you know, curious, I guess. Because. you know, how would that affect me?”

“Betty, you’re a terrible liar.

“Veronica is pregnant, isn’t she?” 

Archie stares her down not allowing her to look away. She’s busted.  _ Fuck. _

“Arch, look…”

“Betty spit it out.”

Betty lets out the breath she was holding, her chest feels tight as the air get caught in her throat. “Fine. Yes, Veronica is pregnant. But you can’t let her know that you know.” 

Archie rushes towards the door anyway. Before he can leave the room, Betty lunges towards him and pins him to the door with his arm held behind his back. “For fuck’s sake, Arch, cut it out! Will you listen to me?.” 

“Betty get off me.”

“No, not until you agree to listen to the whole thing and not do anything unless I give you the okay. This is an extremely delicate situation.”

Archie lets out a loud sigh and stops fighting against Betty. “Alright, okay. Tell me everything Betty.” 

Betty lets go of his arm and grabs his hand, rubbing her thumb over the back of it to keep him calm. “Arch, Jughead came to me and told me about Veronica’s condition because she doesn’t want you to know. She thinks you’re going to run off as soon as you find out because of your fight. She was crying, and Jughead found her and came to me. I told him the doctor Midge knows, Veronica either has to go through with the operation or you need to find some way to take her in and away from her family so that we can try to salvage her name.”

Archie’s eyes are trained on the floorboards. He slowly sinks to the floor, putting his head in his hands.

Betty pressed her lips together and gave him a sympathetic look. “We don’t have too many options here Arch.” “Betts, what am I going to do? I don’t have the money to take care of her.”

“We have time okay? Maybe Veronica has a family member that is disconnected from her father that can take her in. We just need to wait a little until Veronica is ready to face this. It’s going to be okay.”

Betty holds Archie on the floor of his run-down, rented apartment until his quiet sobs turn to even breathing, indicating that sleep has taken over his body from the exhaustion of the day. She has no idea how everything was going to play out but she knows that they will never just be the boy and girl next door that they used to be. 

 

… 

 

Jughead runs up the steps to the staff’s recreational building two at a time.The nighttime soundtrack of crickets and chirping frogs surround him almost as closely as the humid night air. As he approaches the door he hears music spilling from the space . 

He had talked to Veronica the day after he broke the news to Betty, and was now on his way to tell her that Veronica wanted an appointment. As he enters the room, he scans the space for her blonde ponytail until he spots it a moment later. Betty is dancing with Archie to the side of the mass of people. Jughead makes his way through the crowd, grumpling under his breath as he goes, being bumped into and grinded on as he makes his way towards them. 

By the time he makes it to Betty, his face is burning with a blush. Betty catches his eye and excuses herself from Archie, she grabs his hand and pulls him to a less crowded corner, away from Archie’s earshot. She turns to him and gives him a smug smirk. 

“Not used to women being that close to you, huh?” 

Jughead’s face turns an even brighter shade of red. There was no way for him to keep up a cool facade at this point. “Well, I… Yeah I guess. Anyway, why I’m  _ actually  _ here, although getting made fun of is always a good time too.” He looks up at her with a smirk. “Ronnie wants an appointment, and I convinced her to talk to Archie and if all goes well with that she wants him at the appointment.” 

Betty won’t meet his eyes after he mentions talking to Veronica about Archie. 

“Betty?” 

She looks at him through her lashes with a guilty expression. 

“My word, you told him didn’t you? That was the one--” 

Betty grabs his face and smooshes his cheeks to keep him from talking. 

“Look I’m  _ sorry _ okay?” she hisses. “I’m a terrible liar, and I just can’t keep something like this from him. Not after all these years..” Her grip on his cheeks loosens. “Forgive me? I told him he can’t say anything to V until she’s ready.” 

Jughead feels a pang in his chest. Archie had told him he and Betty were close, but he hadn’t realized how deep that relationship ran. He mentally kicks himself as he looks at her with amusement. 

“So, not-so-perfect Betty Cooper shows a wrinkle in her put-together life?” 

Betty scoffs at him. “My life is far from perfect  _ hon _ . Let's go find Midge, hot shot.” 

She grabs his hand for the second time that night and drags him through the dance floor. Jughead hopes his palms aren’t sweaty.  _ God, how does she have this affect on him? _ Of all the people taking place in this resort, she’s the only one he can still enjoy the company of after exchanging more than five words. He can’t go a day without thinking about her, looking for her in the crowds and hoping she will glance his way during the family activities. Her look had such an affect on him that didn’t make sense in the slightest. He is cut out of his thoughts, running into the back of Betty when she stops abruptly in front of a girl with short, black, choppy hair.

“Hey Midge--” 

Betty flags down the girl in front of them and strikes up a conversation.Jughead isn’t willing to sacrifice attention away from Betty’s hand still wrapped around his own, and he lets their words fade into the background. He wants to relish this as long as he can. Given how many times she’d switched between hostility and openness since he’d met her, who could guess when he’d have a chance like this again?

“Jughead? Jug, seriously.” Betty lets go of his hand and waves it in front of his face, snapping him back to the present. 

“Hrm! Sorry, I’m Jughead.” He sticks out his hand in greeting towards Midge who shakes it with a smile. 

“We wanted to talk to you about that doctor you know.” 

Midge goes stiff and grabs Betty’s arm to bring her in close. “You aren’t knocked up are you? Oh Betty, and with a guest?” She throws a glance towards Jughead, “Do you know what would happen to you if the boss found out?”

Betty’s eyes go wide at Midge’s insinuations. She slaps her hand over the short-haired girl’s mouth to stop her from saying more.

“No! I’m not pregnant, and am in no way involved with him. Voluntarily, at least.” 

She punctuates this point with a jab of her thumb towards Jughead. His heart sinks a little at her words. 

“A friend of a friend is in trouble,” she said. “And she doesn’t want anyone tracing it back to her.” 

Midge visibly relaxes and lets go of Betty. 

“Okay, the doctor will be here in 3 weeks on Thursday night. I’m guessing you need an appointment?” 

Betty confirms with a nod. 

“Ok, I’ll set it up. I’ll have him go to your cabin to keep things under wraps.”

Betty glances at Jughead and he furrows his brow not knowing if this information helps them all that much. “Thank you so much, Midge, this is really great of you to do.”

“No problem Betty, best of luck.” Midge goes back to her friends as Betty heads back towards Archie.

After relaying the information to Archie, he stands in front of them with crossed arms, “I’m staying with her for the appointment.”

Betty tilted her head at him like he was crazy, “Arch, you can’t. We have to perform at the hotel that night. And plus, you don’t even know if she wants you there.”

“I don’t care. I got her into this mess, and the least I can do is be there for her. We can get someone else to do the stupid dance.” 

Betty’s eyes widen. “Are you insane? We can’t just get another dancer! We are  _ literally  _ the only ones working that night. Who do you suggest we get Arch, huh?”

Arch looks at the ground for a moment before his head shoots up and a smile spreads across his face. He slaps Jughead on the back who had been hiding behind Betty, not wanting to get in the way of their argument. 

“Jug! He can fill in for me. We’re the same height, and he already knows about Ronnie. It’s perfect!” 

Jughead’s eyes dart between Archie and Betty, any words he could say completely evaporated from his mouth. No one could say Archie Andrews had unoriginal ideas.

Betty’s hands fly up in the air, more than willing to speak for herself and Jughead.

“You have got to be kidding me,” she says. “He can’t dance for shit, and we’ve been doing that dance for years. Not exactly something you pick up in a couple weeks.”

“Come on Betty, you’re a strong partner. If anyone can teach a newbie, it’s you. Besides, you either teach him, or we both lose our jobs. I’m going to be at the appointment, whether you agree to it or not.” 

He fixes Betty with an even stare, matching her icy green gaze in fierceness and intensity. Jughead resists the urge to step back.

“God, you’re insufferable,” Betty huffs. “I honestly can’t believe you sometimes.” 

She tears away from the boys without another word and storms through the main doors, out into the muggy dusk of the outside.

Archie and Jughead are left standing next to each other, staring after the still-swinging doors. Jughead slides his hands into his pockets, the leftover tension from the situation making his shoulders tight.

“That went well,” he says.

Archie makes a harsh noise at the back of his throat and mumbles something resembling “typical” as he finds his way back into the crowd, leaving Jughead behind. Jughead casts a resentful look towards the doors and forges a path back across the room, already cursing his sorry, pathetic existence. He wonders if Betty’s bark truly is worse than her bite, or if he’d be the one needing a doctor by the time she was through with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Come say hi!  
> tumblr: ithoughtyoulikedmereckless


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another late update! I had finals and last minute projects that I had to get done before school ended! I hope you enjoy this chapter, please let me know what you think!  
> xoxo reckless

After wandering around the resort for hours the previous night looking for Betty, Jughead had come up empty handed, and ended up back at his family’s cabin. He’s trying not to be offended by her reaction to having to work with him and teach him to dance because he knows that this is her livelihood and she can’t risk any mistakes. But still. Part of him is convinced that she reacted so drastically just because it’s him and she is being forced to spend more time than necessary with him. Which, he doesn’t blame her for feeling this way, he wouldn’t want to spend time with himself either. 

He is just about to get out of bed when there is a knock at his door. He grunts in response and his mom enters the room.

“Good morning sweetheart,” she says in an overly chipper tone, a stark contrast to her tone from the other day. “Veronica sent a message this morning saying she wants you to meet her at the dance studio up on the hill. Something about helping out with some of the activities her father put her in charge of.” 

Gladys says all of this with a huge grin, the grin giving away her excitement at Jughead finally doing what her and her husband have been asking him to do. 

“Okay, thanks Mom. I’ll be down in a second.” 

Jughead laughs and falls back onto his pillow once his mother shuts the door. If his parents actually knew what was going on, they would probably pack up their bags and run for the hills. Jughead gets up with determination having this fact run through his head. Anything he can do that might piss off his parents is a plus in his book. He throws on his maroon S shirt, some black jeans and his beanie, but forgoes his jacket. The out layer usually serves as another safety barrier but if losing it means he won’t pass out, Jughead’s all for it. He runs down the stairs almost running into Jellybean on his way down. 

She glares at him. “Hey, watch it Jug!”

He absently apologizes and continues out the front of the house, following the gravel path up to the dance studio. He is eager to talk to Veronica about Archie’s decision to stay with her during the operation. He climbs the steps and opens the door to see Veronica and Archie in the corner of the studio, tighty holding each other and peppering the other with small kisses. Jughead muscles past his instinctual grimace and focuses his attention to anywhere that isn’t the obnoxious couple.

His attention is brought towards Betty with a thump, her having landed a jump she was practicing. She seems to be practicing rather aggressively and refuses to acknowledge the other two people in the room. He allows the door to slam behind him, hoping to gain the attention of anyone in the room without it being awkward, although he managed to disrupt everyone one and now had three pairs of eyes on him. 

He rubs the back of his neck self-consciously. “Uh, hey. Veronica, you sent for me?”

She smiles at him and detaches herself from Archie. Crossing the room she grabs Jugheads hands and leads him towards Betty who has continued her practice. “Yes, you can start rehearsing with Betty!” 

Jughead risks a glance towards Betty and is rewarded with a cold shoulder. He looks back to Veronica and raises an eyebrow.

“Archie and I talked about it last night, he’s going to be with me during the whole...predicament, so you will have to take his place at their hotel performance. He got Betty to agree this morning!” Veronica claps her hands together. “So, now that you’re here, I need to go help Daddy with some things.” She gives Archie a quick kiss before heading out the door, passing by Jughead she pats him on the cheek twice. “Happy dancing Juggiekins.” 

And just like that, Veronica Lodge makes her exit. 

Archie makes his way over to Jughead and slaps him on the back, “Hey dude, Betty is going to teach you the basics today, something you don’t really need me for. I have to cover all the classes and activities. So I’m going to leave you to it.” 

Archie winks at Jughead for good measure and then grabs Betty to get her to stop moving. He leans in close to her ear and whispers, “Play nice.” and then leaves. Jughead is sure he wasn’t meant to hear that last part but Archie has never had much of a sound control.

Betty scowls at him and makes her way over to the record player. She is wearing denim shorts and a soft white button down shirt. His eyes fall to her butt but instantly snap back up when she turns around. He feels a little guilty, but he’s only human. She ties her shirt up so it exposes her toned stomach and she throws her hair in a bun as she walks over to him. Music pours from the player, filling up the room. 

“Alright, we are going to start with basic Mambo footwork. Listen to the music and start on two. 2-3-4, 2-3-4.” Jughead watches her move her feet as she counts. “Now you.” 

Jughead goes to move his right foot forward. 

“No! Jug, on two not one. Again.” 

He lets out a frustrated sigh and goes to move his foot again. 

“Jughead seriously!” Betty rubs her forehead in exasperations. He looks sheepishly at her and shifts on his feet.

She mumbles and looks up to the ceiling “Alright, alright, alright… Ah! I got it!” Betty’s eyes meet his again and she places her hand on her chest. “Don’t think of it so much as a dance, but as a feeling, a heartbeat. Bah-boom. Bah-boom.” She thumps her fingers against her chest along with her voice. She nods towards Jughead, indicating for him to do the same. 

He places his hand on his chest and tries to copy her beats but is slightly off due to the fact that he still has no idea what he is supposed to be feeling.

They both continue, “Bah-boom. Bah-boom.” She takes him hand and places it on her chest, she continues her beats on top of his hand.

“Close your eyes. Don’t think so hard.” Jughead does as he’s told and starts to feel the pulse inside his body. “Good.” She starts to move her feet again and he follows her, “2-3-4, 2-3-4, 2-3-4.” 

Jughead opens his eyes and is met with her smile, unable to help himself he smiles back. They continue until the song ends. Betty steps away, “No too terrible, hot shot.” 

Jughead wipes at the sweat that has accumulated on his forehead and gives her a smug grin. 

“Though you still aren’t good.” Betty says with a hint of tease in her tone. “Tomorrow we get into the more dance-y parts of it, Archie will be here as well to help you with that. He’ll show you how to properly lead and how to loosen up a bit while still keeping a good frame. You might want to wear something cooler.” she says gesturing to his outfit.

Jughead looks down at clothing and then back at her and decides to risk her getting mad at him. “You sure you aren’t just trying to get me naked?” he asks coyly with a raised brow. Her face is straight and he is worried he made a mistake until her face breaks and she snorts a little. 

She points to the door, “Get out of here.” 

His lips curl up into a slight smile and makes his way out, “See you tomorrow Betts.”

 

… 

 

“Jughead no!” Archie yells when Jughead drops his frame yet again. The studio’s white walls contrast to the darkness outside the windows creating a calm atmosphere. Betty and Archie had just finished their nightly obligation and were now spending the rest of the night teaching Jughead to Mambo.

Jughead pouts, “But, Jughead yes.” This is rewarded with a smack to the back of his head from Betty. “Ow!” He rubs his head a glares at her.

Archie lectures, “You can’t dance properly if your frame isn’t straight and rigid. You’ll look sloppy and unprofessional. Our job is to look effortless, but in order to do this accurately there is a whole bunch of fucking effort to be put in.” Archie stands behind Jughead and holds his arms up to where they need to be. “Now hold on to Betty.”

Jughead does as he’s told, putting one hand on her waist and the other one grasping her hand. They dance along to the music that’s playing, Archie staying behind him to help with his posture. Eventually Archie backs off, leaving Jughead to maintain his hold by himself. After ten minutes, his posture drops again and Betty sighs in frustration. 

She shakes his arms. “What is this? Spaghetti arms! We need a strong hold, a strong base. Look-” She lets go of his hands and gestures to the space right in front of her. “This is my dance space,” continuing to gesture towards the space in front of him, “and this is your dance space. Now try again. But be better.” 

She stares into his eyes, daring him to snark back at her. He stays silent and tries his best to follow her instructions, feeling as frustrated with himself as Betty was.. Archie comes over to Jughead again and puts his hands just below his ribs, and Jughead instantly tenses at the unwanted contact.

“Your bottom half is too stiff,” Archie says.

Jughead rolls his eyes. “Dude, you guys literally just told be to stiffen up and hold my posture. What the hell?”

Archie moves Jughead’s hips slightly trying to get him to move along to the rhythm of the music. Jughead’s shoulders tense and he loses any fluidity he had before Archie started helping. Betty sees this and drops his hands as her eyes dart to the ceiling; she shoos Archie away with her fingers and takes his place. “Go get us some water.”

Archie’s mouth drops open. “Why do I have to get the water? I was the one helping!” 

Betty just points at the door without looking at him, she is holding Jughead’s gaze in the mirror in front of them. Archie sulks off to do as Betty told him.

Jughead breathes a little easier, now that it’s just the two of them, Betty’s hands simultaneously calming his nerves and making his body buzz with energy. He had listened to her advice yesterday and had traded his t-shirt in for a white tank top. She, too, had decided to minimize the amount of clothing she wore, sporting a black leotard that displayed every one of her curves, with nylons underneath, because she just had to get more distracting.

“Remember the first time I taught you to dance?” She asks, her lips by his ear and her hands still on his hips. 

Jughead narrows his gaze at her through the mirror. “Yeah, like yesterday?”

Betty tilts her head in disappointment. “No, smart ass. In the staff rec building, the first time we met.”

He turns his head away with a sardonic grin, “Ah yes, you were so welcoming.” 

She giggles. “ _ Anyway _ , we need to channel some of that movement. Be more free, feel the dance.” She moves away from him to restart the song. “First we’ll just move our hips a little and then we can work on putting it with the steps.” She makes herself an example as she begins to sway along with the music put on. His eyes immediately draw to the movement at her hips and it takes every bit of restraint he has to drag his gaze away from her and to the empty space just next to her.

_ Great, just flaunt your perfectly sculpted butt in my face, because that’s fair. _

She turns back to him, skepticism written all over her face. “Jug? Were you listening to anything I said?” 

He looks back to her and his hand jumps to his chest in mock insult. “Of course I was! I hang on every word that you utter.”  _ If only she knew how pathetically true that was. _

“Well, get to it.” She gestures towards him with her hand. “Like this.” 

Betty proceeds to move her hips in a figure eight in perfect time to the music. Jughead smirks, seeing a perfect opportunity to get under her skin. 

“Are you sure you aren’t just making me to do this so you have the opportunity to ogle me and my perfect body?” He wiggles his eyebrows for emphasis. His remark earns him another smack in the back of his head. Jughead moves his hips but definitely not how he is supposed to, floundering a bit to find a steady rhythm. 

Betty puts her hands back on his hips and helps him move consistantly and fluidly. Jughead’s heart rate speeds speeds up at her touch and his cheeks are graced with a slight flush. 

“Good,” Betty says. “Now add the steps to it. When you step forward with your right foot, dip your right hip.”

He does as instructed and finds himself melting into the movement. 

“Yes, Jug!” Betty moves her hands from his hips and slides them across his shoulders, “Now just relax your top half and raise your arms to the hold you had previously.” 

Shivers run down his spine at her movements. He relaxes his whole body first with a few breathes in and out and then brings his arms up once again, she steps away from him. He feels the loss of her touch immediately and considers messing up just so she has to come back to fix it. But when she flashes him a smile while appraising him, he doesn’t think losing her touch is half bad.

They stay there looking at each other for awhile, her eyes softening under his gaze. Jughead is about to speak up when Archie barges through the door, shattering whatever private moment the two of them could have had.

“Jug! That looks great! How did you get him to cooperate, Betty?” 

Archie crosses the dancefloor with two cups of water and hands them off to Betty and Jughead. Jughead stops dancing and grabs the water offered to him and downs half of it while splashing the rest of it on his face.

Betty raises her eyebrows and chuckles, “A tad dramatic are we?” she maintains eye contact with him while gracefully drinking the rest of her water.

Jughead throws his cup into the basket across the room, and of course misses by a long shot. He opens his mouth to respond to Betty before Archie throws and arm around his shoulders. 

“Come on,” Archie says.”Just because you don’t sweat doesn’t mean we don’t. You aren’t a man unless you sweat through your shirt. Right, Jug?”

Jughead looks at him lazily. “Sure, or it could be because I don’t leave my house and this is the most physical activity I have gotten all year.”

Betty rolls her eyes and walks towards the mirror to stretch, and despite himself, Jug’s eyes follow her the lines of her toned legs as she bends. Archie starts talking again, and Jughead snaps his eyes away. He tries to pay attention to his old friend but he can’t take his attention from Betty; her simple elegance mesmerizes him. She moves on from the stretches into some other routines. She holds herself with so much self respect and confidence that he’s never even seen from the richest people his family acquainted themselves with.

At one point Betty looks up and happens to meet his gaze. Jughead bites his lips to keep himself grounded, and focuses on not letting his mouth fall open at such direct attention. His stomach flutters when she shakes her head at him and looks back to the mirror to continue her routine, but he notices a slight blush rise to her cheeks, though he knows it's probably just from the heat.

 

… 

 

It’s 5:30 a.m. and Jughead is a half hour late to his next dance rehearsal. Betty had woken up two hours earlier than usual so that they could get this rehearsal in, and now he’s late. To say that Betty was annoyed was being kind, she is going to kill him when he finally gets his butt to the studio. 

Sure enough, five minutes later Jughead runs through the door and almost trips coming in, he is panting, his usual beanie is missing from his head showing his disheveled hair and his shirt is twisted. 

“Betty…”  _ gasp “- _ I’m so…”  _ gasp _ “-sorry.” He falls over so his hands are braced on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

Betty stands with her arms crossed and her hip jutted out. “Jughead, sit down before you pass out.” 

He falls to the ground with an unceremonious thump.She walks away from him and puts on music.  _ You can’t get rich kids to do anything.  _

“You have two minutes to get yourself together and then we have things we need to do.” 

Jughead sits up and talks to her back. “I really am sorry. I was ready on time, early in fact, but my mom was up and she stopped me before I could leave and she wouldn’t stop talking. I’m so sorry - I would have much rathered be here than talking to her, trust me.” 

Betty doesn’t look at him. “Whatever, you are here now. You ready yet?” Suppressed impatience sharpens her tone, and frustration makes her arms seem brittle and her movements jerky.

Jughead slowly gets up and nods, seeming to sense her mood. He meets her at the center of the room and stands before her with slumped shoulders and he rubs the back of his neck, waiting for her instructions.

“We are working on spins and lifts today. Archie isn’t coming in this morning because he said he needed to do something important, but I’m calling bullshit. He’s probably off with Veronica because, you know, I’m not doing this to save his ass.” Her words are edged with bitterness and she trails off towards the end. Louder, she says, “ _ Anyway!”  _

She looks at Jughead, who has a small smirk on his face now. He mutters something to himself. Betty’s hot, sore, tired of teaching the same thing to the dense boy in front of her, and she really just wants to sit down for maybe ten minutes, so when Jughead won’t even say what he’s thinking to her face something, in her snaps. All patience gone.

“What was that?” She shoots daggers at Jughead with her eyes, steely gaze meeting his flippant one. 

He clears his throat. “I said: ‘Someone isn’t a morning person.’” 

Jughead didn’t drop his gaze, which annoys Betty even more. She gives him the hardest glare she can muster and continues her debrief.

“Like I said, today is spins and lifts. Spinning is easy - it’ll be hard for even you to mess up.” 

The joy form his face disappears at this and she shoots him a smug look. She walks him through the spin and they practice slowly a few times until she thinks he’s got it down. He doesn’t need to do much, just stand there and hold her hand above her head while she spins in front of him, and then grab her hand after the second spin. Not too complicated. But apparently, even this is too hard for Jughead.

“Really?! How do you mess up a spin? You literally just don’t move. I’m the one moving, not you. Stop moving towards me.” She lets out a frustrated sigh.

He beams down at her. “I’m sorry, what? I keep getting lost in your eyes.” 

Betty’s eyebrows crease together. She had expected a lot of things from him, but that was definitely not one of them. “What did you just say?” 

“Your eyes are too distracting. Why do they have to be so green?” His idiotic grin grows at her confusion. 

“You’re such a little shit, you know that?” 

The face Jughead makes is so ridiculous, she can’t stop from giggling a little, though she quickly hides it with her hand and walks away from him. 

“So” Betty says. “Since you couldn’t handle the spin, this definitely isn’t going to go well but...here we go. I’m going to spin towards you, and when I get to be like five inches away from you, grab my waist and lift me so that my waist is at your eyelevel.” 

His eyes widen a bit in his head. 

“You’ll be fine, don’t worry about it.” 

Jughead still looks skeptical, but she starts to spin towards him anyway. 

“Ok, now!” she says. Before she can jump into his arms, he runs away from her. 

“No!” Jughead cries, putting his hands up defensively. “I’m going to drop you. Betty, you’ve got to be crazy!”

She just looks at him, hands on her hips. “You aren’t even lifting me above your head. It’ll be fine, I promise! Just try it.” 

He still looks unsure, but he goes back to the middle of the room and she spins towards him again. He grabs her waist and lifts her up, but she can see in his eyes the moment when he loses confidence, and shortly after they both fall to the ground with a grunt. He’s on his back and she is lying on top of him in between his legs. Before she can say anything he begins tickling her. 

“Don’t be mad!” he says. “I told you I couldn’t do i!.” 

Jughead continues his assault on her sides until she is laughing so hard she starts to cry. Between gasps of air and laughs she gets out, “Juggie! No….stop!!” 

She wriggles around on his lap trying to get away but this only causes his hold to tighten.  She manages to situate herself so she is now straddling his lap rather than being in between it. Betty sits up and pushes on his chest when he tries to follow her, he falls back to the ground with a hearty laugh. 

A breathy laugh bubbles up from her chest. Her hair is all over the place and is covering her face, she smiles at him through the wisps of blonde. “You’re such an ass.” 

“Yeah but you still like me.” Jughead sits up finally and braces his weight on his hands, a stupid grin plastered on his face.

Betty puts on the fakest smile she can muster and using a tone dripping with sweetness, “I tolerate you on the best of days, sweetheart.” 

He released a full-bellied laugh at this and his eyes squint from the smile that covers his whole face. His laugh subsides and he reaches towards Betty’s face, chuckling softly. “Your hair is a mess Betts.” 

His fingers gingerly sweep her hair from her eyes and Betty’s eye widen at his touch. She watches his eyes carefully, and something seems to shift in them when he doesn’t move his hand lingers from fixing her hair. His fingers hover over her cheek bone, and he gently bushes his thumb over the skin. Then his eyes are on hers. Something unspoken passes between them, but before Betty can say anything, Archie barges through the door. 

“Betty, Midge sprained her ankle. Can you come wrap it?” 

Archie is a little out of breath and doesn’t focus on the Betty and Jughead. He keeps his gaze outside, presumably trying to keep an eye on the situation outside. 

Betty gets off of Jughead and helps him to his feet. She crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow towards Archie still standing by the doorway. “You can’t wrap it? We’re kind of in the middle of a rehearsal.” 

He starts walking down the steps before he can give an answer, and Betty starts to follow him. He throws a glance at her over his shoulder.

“I’m no good at it,” he says. “You know this, Betts. Come on!”

As they leave, Betty shoots an apologetic look back at Jughead, and he waves her off with a nod to let her know he’s fine. 

_ What the hell just happened.  _

 

… 

 

A few days later, Betty decided it was a good idea for Jughead to try the lifts again, something that Jughead did not think was a good idea. At all. He was in favor of forgetting them all together, but Betty wouldn’t hear it. 

“Jug, it’s really not that hard, just stop thinking so much.” Her hands are on his shoulders trying to reassure him. 

“That’s because you're not the one lifting me. Your life is literally in my hands.” He takes her face into his hands and shake her head gently to emphasize his point. 

She backs away from his grasp and chuckles. “Stop being stupid, you got this!”

Betty starts from right before the jumpp for the fifth time that day, and as soon as she jumps into Jughead’s arms, he freaks out and drops her again, but catches her right before she hits the floor. 

“Jug! Why are you so fucking weak?” 

She’s laughing at him now and he doesn’t appreciate being called weak so he drops her on her back instead of lifting her back up. She grunts when hitting the floor, but she’s still laughing.

He peers down at her with crossed arms and a pout on his face. “I’m not weak.”

She cocks and eyebrow at him from the ground and smiles smugly. “Whatever you say Jones.” She lifts herself off the ground and stands in front of him in a challenge.

“I’m not!” He throws his arms up in the air, his voice sounding childish as he whines. 

“Than why do you keep dropping me?” Her smug smile makes him snap.

“I’m not weak!” He grabs the hem of his tank top and pulls it off his head, throwing it off to the side. Jughead then goes over to her without warning and leans down, grabbing her just under her butt and hosts her up onto his shoulder with ease. 

“Juggie!!” Betty shrieks and grabs onto his head for stability, effectively obscuring his view. Jughead’s heart leaps at the term of endearment falling from her lips. The smug smile that was just gracing Betty’s features is now on his. 

“See, not weak. I’m just stressed that I’m going to drop you, and then it happens.” 

“Put me down right now Juggie!” Her eyes are wide and she’s grabbing onto his head for dear life. 

“Not until you admit that I’m not weak.” he says.

She mumbles in response. Jughead laughs in response.

“I’m sorry, what was that? I’m starting to get tired, I think you might be slipping.” He pretends to drop her and she screams but catches her so her legs now wrap around his waist and her arms are around his shoulders. “Tell me.” 

“ _ Fine _ ...Jughead Jones, you are not weak. Happy?” 

She’s scowling at him now, a fact that makes him immensely satisfied. He’s still smiling at her, and she melts into a smile as she continues to stare at his face. 

“Yes, very.” 

Bety chuckles lightly, and slaps his chest playfully. “Your face is stupid. Now put me down.” 

He pretends to think about what she just asked, letting the corner of his mouth quirk up in amusement. “I don’t know Betts, I kind of like having your legs wrapped around me.” 

Betty’s eyes widen and she gasps audibly. “Jughead Jones!”

Emboldened by the blush now dusting her cheeks, he leans forward and places a barely-there kiss to her nose before placing her on the ground. He opens his mouth to say something, but before he can, her palms meet his chest as he’s thrown off-balance by her shove. He falls on his butt and she stands above him with a smug expression. She lifts her arm above his head and Jughead looks up to see a cup full of water. He definitely doesn’t feel good about the gleam that he finds in her eyes. 

“No, please-” 

Before he can finish she pours the entire cup on his head.

“That was for being such an asswipe.” She drops the paper cup which hits Jughead square in the forehead. “And that was just because you exist.” 

Betty’s lips turn up at the corners and her eyes gleam in triumph. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I would appreciate any comments or kudos!!   
> Tumblr: ithoughtyoulikedmereckless


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! It's been nearly a month since my last update and I'm so sorry! Who said that summer was less busy than the school year? Anyway...I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I really hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed creating it! I love to read any feedback you might have! Thank you to all the beautiful people who are reading this story!  
> xoxo reckless

Archie has something to say about every single movement Betty and Jughead make and she’s had enough of the ginger’s bullshit. It’s raining, so all the outdoor activities that they were scheduled to teach today are cancelled. It also just so happens that Archie and Betty don’t have any indoor activities or classes to run. So, lucky for her and Jughead, Archie is here to ‘help’ them.

He’s doing way more harm than help, confusing Jughead with contradictory instructions and making him uncomfortable to be around her, so their chemistry is off.

“Jughead, why are you so hesitant to touch her?” Archie shouts from his lounging position in the corner. “It’s not like you  _ like _ her, so just get over yourself. Grow a pair, you’re ruining the whole vibe of the dance.” 

Jughead’s jaw clenches and his posture goes even more rigid than before. Betty pulls him the slightest bit closer and squeezes his shoulder to get him to relax. His stormy eyes meet hers, and she’s sure the frustration she sees in them are reflected in her own as well. 

“Betty, why is your hold so tight on him? This is a flirty dance, don’t try to--”

Betty rips away from Jughead to face Archie, her hands finding purchase on her hips, and she stares right through him. “Shut  _ up _ Archie! Believe it or not, we’ve been practicing all this week without your very unnecessary and unwanted commentary.”

Archie’s jaw is set as he stands and he mimics her posture, his soft eyes losing the warmth that always seems to be there. “Well,  _ Betty _ , from what I’ve seen, it looks like you’re trying to ruin this dance. Because you two have zero chemistry, and quite honestly,  _ you’re  _ part of the problem. Are you trying to ruin this dance just because you’re mad at me about my relationship with Veronica?”

Betty’s mouth drops at this. “For fuck’s sake, Archie. I didn’t know you could be this immature. I mean, I knew you were stupid, but this is a new low, even for you!” 

Archie crosses his arms in front of him and squares his shoulders as Betty continues laying into him.

“Because, you know, I’m going to  _ intentionally  _ fuck up the project in which I am working on so that  _ your _ ass doesn’t get busted for thinking with your dick. So, please, continue to comment on things that you don’t have a full picture of.”

Archie goes to speak again but Betty doesn’t give him the chance when she walks past him, placing her hand on his face and shoving him out of the way. “Come on Jug, Let’s go.” 

Betty storms out of the room grabbing her leather jacket and doesn’t look back to see if Jughead is following her. She runs down the steps and heads to her car, pulling her jacket up above her head to avoid some of the rain with little success. 

“Betty!” 

She doesn’t turn around. Jughead will follow her whether she stops or not. She makes her way to the car parked at the bottom of the hill and promptly realizes she left her keys back in the studio. She drops her head to the roof and lets out a tired groan. Betty grabs the handle of the door and pulls it open in frustration, slumping into the front seat.

Jughead finally catches up to her. “Woah, Betts, what’re we doing? Don’t we need to continue practicing? Because Archie was kind of right, I still suck.” 

He rubs the back of his neck and looks at his shoes. Anger courses through Betty’s veins, not believing Archie puts those thoughts in his head when he was doing so well in such a short amount of time.  _ Ignorant imbecile. _

“Jug, just get in the car. I’m going to hot wire this so we can get the fuck out of here.” Betty doesn’t look up to him as she’s already started on the wires. Jughead quickly slides into the passenger seat without saying anything. After a few minutes, Betty has the car running. 

“Buckle up, Buttercup,” she mutters with a hint of resentment in her voice, and flies out of the resort.

Feeling Jughead’s gaze on her, Betty turns to him. He looks slightly confused and a little flabbergasted, his eyes slightly squinted and his lips twitching like he is trying to formulate words.

“What gives, Jones?” Her eyes flit between the road and his face.

“I just, you...you’re an enigma, that’s for sure, Cooper.” Out of the corner of her eye she sees him shake his head slightly. 

“What? You don’t know how to hotwire a car?” She teases and he smiles, letting out a light laugh.

“You certainly are somethin’ else.” He says softly and peers out the window. Betty looks over at him and sees a blush rising from his neck to lightly cover his face.  _ It’s hot, why wouldn’t he be flushed. _

“Hey Betts, it’s kind of chilly, mind putting the windows up? The rain is coming in a little.” He says offhandedly.

Betty shifts in her seat, “Really? I’m a little hot, you know, it’s a little clammy.” 

Jughead gives her a weird look and then shrugs. Betty quickly switches on the radio and shakes her head at herself to distract her from the raven haired boy sitting next to her. 

 

… 

 

“So tell me again why we’re on a log?” Jughead asks while waving his arms in order to gain balance.

“To enhance your awareness and balance. right now, you’re about as graceful as a blind ass duck.” She shows off by cartwheeling towards him so she is a foot away.

Jughead scowls. “That’s just unfair.”

“Ten years of practice, Cupcake.” She gives him a wink and moves his arms so they’re slightly in front of him, adjusts his shoulders so they’re more relaxed and poised.

Betty goes to move his hips so they are more square when he interrupts her movements with his teasing: “My eyes are up here, Ms. Cooper. I know my crotch is  _ very _ alluring, but I’d appreciate the respect of eye contact.” 

Betty whips her head up to look at him with her mouth hanging open. She immediately scowls and shoves him off the log. His arms flail and he falls into the stream with a splash. His beanie falls in from of his eyes and his nose scrunches in distaste. 

He screams when a leaf brushes up against his leg, making Betty erupts into giggles. 

“You deserved that.” Because it’s fun to make him suffer, she decides to mess with him just a little bit more. “Hey Cupcake, there’s something on your back.” 

He immediately freaks out and starts slapping his back. Jughead then gives up and throws off his shirt, stomping on it. Betty doubles over in laughter, allowing choked snorts out of her mouth at the scene in front of her. 

“There wasn’t anything on my back, was there?” 

Betty can’t respond, as she is still trying to breathe.

“Wow, you suck,” Jughead says “You just had to destroy any hint of masculinity that I had left, didn’t you? The leaf took enough of it, but you just couldn't leave me alone. You’re a cruel,  _ cruel, _ woman Betty Cooper. Cruel!” 

He points his finger at her. He walks up the bank towards a tree to hang his shirt up and then goes to join her back on the log. Betty’s still chuckling as she adjusts his body again, her eyes lingering a little too long on his bare chest. When she look back to his face, there is now a hint of a smile on it, replacing the grimace that had taken purchase there. 

She walks to the other end of the log and then faces him. “Okay, Buttercup, come towards me, but be as silly as you can be.” 

He gives her a blank, confused stare.

“Like, move your feet and hips in a stupid made up dance.” She can tell he’s not paying attention to her in the slightest, so she sighs and crosses her arms. “Jug, can you please pay attention for like 5 minutes?”

He shakes his head and refocuses. “Sorry, what did you say? I keep getting lost in your eyes.” 

He gives her a shit eating grin when a blush rises to her cheeks. Betty wills her cheeks to cool and rolls her eyes at the reuse of his compliment from a few days ago. 

“Careful Juggie,” she says. “I might push you in and the leaf monster might actually get you this time.” 

His puffed chest deflates and he looks down at his feet. 

She giggles again. “Come on, dance towards me. Be as stupid as you can and don’t fall off.” 

Jughead holds a defensive pose, his arms crossed and his jaw set, his ever present scowl graces his features as he stares her down. Betty does a jumping split and then throws her hands up in an an exaggerated pose to irritate him. She’s rewarded with an annoyed eye roll. 

“You literally have no pride lef,” she tells him.” Come on, Princess, be stupid! It shouldn't be that difficult for you!”

Betty gives him a mischievous smile and starts to move towards him, swinging her hips and shoulders as she snaps her fingers. She starts to sing  _ Hey Baby _ really off key until he melts into laughter at her antics. 

Jughead mirrors her movements when she gets to the halfway point of the log and meets her the rest of the way. He grabs her hand once they meet, spinning her around and then wrapping a hand around her waist so he can dip her. A shriek erupts from Betty when he pretends to let go of her as she’s hanging over the side of the log. Jughead lifts her up and Betty immediately grabs his shoulders and clings to him. 

“I really should have let you fall,” hesays. “You totally deserve it.” 

His hold tightens around her, contradicting the words leaving his mouth. 

She sighs into his shoulder. “I deserve nothing of the sort! You got pushed in because you were being a gross teenage boy and I put you in your place.”  

She lets out a gentle giggle when he sharply inhales in mock horror. Jughead pokes her sides and gives her a boyish grin that make Betty’s stomach erupt in butterflies, and she can’t tear her eyes from his face. Jughead’s features melt into a fond expression that she hasn’t seen on him before. His hand that’s not on her waist moves to touch her face, but before it reaches it’s destination, Betty snaps out of her happy daze. 

She moves back quickly, no subtlety shown in her panic.  _ He’s here to learn to dance so that Archie’s life isn’t ruined. He’s a guest, one that is majorly off limits. He’ll destroy your life and everything good in it. Stay away Betty. _ Her back is to him, and she takes in a shaky breath to clear her head and focus on the task at hand. She clenches her fists when she can’t stop thinking about his arms wrapped around her and how safe she had felt in his embrace.  _ It’s a lie. All of it’s a lie Don’t trus-- _

Her thoughts her cut off when calloused hands rubbed down her arms to grab her hands. Betty wrenches her hands away and clutches them to her chest, turning around to face a distressed Jughead. His gaze flickers from her hands to her face, looking at her as though she’s a puzzle he can’t solve. 

“Betts.” His voice is soft and cracking, further indicating the distress that’s written all over his face. Jughead takes a step towards her but she takes two steps back. Betty feels the blood begin to trickle down her arms as she anxiously waits for him to notice and ridicule her.

Instead, Jughead crouches down so that he can straddle the log and puts his hands in front of him for balance. His eyes look up to meet her’s again and his deep blue gaze exudes vulnerability and kindness. “If you don't want to talk about it, that’s okay. I know you have a hard time trusting people, but I need you to know that I won’t hurt you. I only want to help.” 

Betty closes her eyes, fighting the urge to open up to the vulnerable man in front of her. Jughead breaks their eye contact and begins talking to the log. 

“I know it may not seem like it,” he says. “But I don’t fit in to where I’m supposed to, either. I never know if someone’s being nice to be because they actually care, of if it’s because they need something from me. I’m so terrified of being myself, to be rejected.” 

Betty’s heart breaks for the tortured soul in front of her. She slowly sinks down to straddle the log so she’s facing him. 

Jughead raises his head and finishes with a whisper: “But when I’m with you, I don’t feel so lost, so afraid.” 

Betty moves to touch his shoulder, but remembers the blood streaked across her arms and pulls them back. Jughead notices her movements and gets up to go to the tree with his hanging shirt. He grabs it off the branch and returns to the spot he was previously. He looks into Betty’s eyes and she’s overwhelmed with a sense of safety. She offers her hands to him and he uses his tank top to clean the blood from her skin. 

Jughead throws his shirt behind him, and grabs her hands again without looking at her face, “Bett’s what is this?” His thumbs tenderly brush over moon shaped cuts. 

Betty closes her eyes, willing her nausea to settle. “When I was younger, my mom wasn’t exactly...very motherly. My sister and I weren’t allowed to step out of line. Any misbehavior was met with severe punishment. I was terrified of being a disappointment, so I learned to channel my emotion into something else. Now, it’s just something that I have control over.

Betty stiffens and pulls her hands from Jughead’s, still refusing to look at him. 

“You probably think I’m a monster,” she says, voice barely above a whisper.

Jughead scoots forward so that their knees touch and takes her hands and encases them in his own. He brings them to his mouth and places a kiss to each palm. His breath fans over her skin and she shivers at it’s warmth. 

With his lips pressed to the top of her hands he whispers, “You, Betty Cooper, are no monster. You are an incredible and kind hearted woman who is capable of more genuine love and emotion than any other person I know.”

Betty’s eyes begin to burn and her hands instinctively pulse, but before she can hurt herself again, Jughead laces their hands. Her eyes flick to his and she can’t help the tear that escape her eye. 

“You can trust me Betts. I won’t hurt you.” He leans forward and places a kiss to her forehead.

_ I wish I could, but I don’t think I can. _

 

… 

 

“Woah, Cooper, I know I’m hot, but at least let me take you out to dinner before you start stripping for me!“ 

Jughead’s comment is totally ignored by Betty, her back to him as she continues to take her shorts off. She folds her clothes and leans down to place them on the dock to the lake. Jughead’s eyes go wide and his heart begins to race as he takes in the sight of her in only her underwear.. His face breaks into a furious blush and he stares at the ground, shifting on his feet and rubbing the back of his neck. All his confidence is gone now that she’s wearing  _ very _ limited clothing.

“Come on Jones, stop making yourself blush and strip. We have lifts to practice.” 

Jughead refuses to lift his head not wanting her to see his blush deepen. He fumbles with his jeans trying to get them off and his foot gets caught causing him to fall. Betty giggles somewhere behind him.  _ Smooth Jones, very hot. _

“Betts?” He’s still refuses to look at her and intently focuses on folding his jeans. 

She only hums in response and he hears splashes indicating that she’s already jumped into the lake. 

“Do we have to do this? I really don’t want to scream like a girl again. There are probably a shit ton of gross things in there and I’m not really feeling that.” Jughead won’t step onto the dock and still hasn’t looked up from his feet.

“Jug, honey, look at me.” 

Jughead, shocked at her soft and sweet voice, finally lifts his head to look at her. She’s fully in the lake with only her head sticking out of the water. 

She breaks into a laugh, “Get into the damn lake, you wimp!” 

Jughead glares at her. “You really hate me, don’t you? This is what Hell looks like.” 

He continues to grumble as he walks to the end of the dock. He goes to step on the ladder when Betty splashes some water on his bare legs.  

“Really? Are you five, sir?” She lets out another laugh at his expense.

He turns to glare at her, “I’m sorry did I ask for your commentary?” He tilts his head in exaggeration. “Oh! That’s right, I didn’t!!” 

Jughead turns back around and continues down the ladder. The bottom of his boxers meets the water and he steps down another step. At this, his boxers puff up and balloon around him. 

Behind him, he can hear Betty choking on water trying to muffle her laughter. His face returns to the lobster red that seems to be his normal color these days, and he quickly pushes his shorts down and jumps into the water. Betty swims over to him and wraps her arms around him from behind, her head resting on his shoulder so that her mouth it at his jaw. 

“You okay?” she says in a mock pout. “That must have been very traumatic for you.” 

Without a word, Jughead grabs onto her back and dips under the water, bringing her with him, affectively drenching them both. He lets go of her and swims away. They both resurface, Betty coughing. 

“You got water up my nose!” She’s coughing but there is a hint of a smile on her face.

Jughead continues to scowl, “I don’t like nature and you’re making this experience miserable for me.” 

He huffs and swims away from her, but she swims toward him. 

“Aww, Princess. Don’t hate me,” she says with false sweetness. 

Betty grabs his foot and pulls herself to him. He tries to throw her off but she climbs onto his back and effectively traps him, her legs going around his stomach. “Ha! You’re trapped!”

Jughead whines, “Bet-ty, get off of meee.”

She ruffles his hair, releasing him and swimming towards the shore. “Okay Cupcake.” 

Now Jughead’s really confused because he definitely didn’t get into the lake for her to get out without doing the lifts.

“Hey Betts?” 

She turns to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Whatcha doin?”

She shrugs. “Getting out.” Betty reaches the dock and lifts herself out and Jughead immediately goes red again.   _ She’s trying to murder me for sure.  _ “You’re too grumpy to do lifts and it’ll be dark soon so I want to head back.”

Jughead falls back into the water with a splash. “Woman, you’re going to kill me.”

She’s sitting on the dock leaning back on her hands, her face lifted to the sky, sun shining on her face. His heart almost hurts at how beautiful she is. She looks completely at peace, completely contrasting her body language from their talk on the log.

Jughead admires her for a moment longer in her serene tranquility before he spots her clothes behind her. As quietly as he can, Jughead swims to the dock and passes her, running to grab her clothes. At that moment, Betty raises her head and her eyes widen in recognition at what Jughead is about to do. 

“Juggie, don’t you dare!”

Jughead throws her a shit-eating grin over his shoulder and runs towards the trees with both her clothes and his. “If you want them, you’re going to have to come and get them.” 

He stops in the middle of the hill and is immediately hit with a body. Jughead lets out a grunt. 

“Jughead Jones, give me my clothes back!” 

He laughs and holds them above his head, just out of her reach. She jumps and he moves them out of the way before Betty can grab them. 

“Come on Jug, it’s buggy!” 

Jughead smirks and holds them out to her but moves them behind his back just as she goes to reach for them. She steps back, placing her hands on her hips and scowling at him. 

Jughead challenges her, “Come on Cooper, didn’t think you’d give up that easily!” 

At this, Betty lunges at him and throws her arms around his waist in turn, Jughead traps her there. Dropping their clothes, he brings his arms around Betty’s back to hold her against him. 

He moves his lips to the shell of her ear and whispers, “You know, if you wanted a hug you could have just asked. This is a little extravagant, don’t you think?” 

Betty giggles at his goofy smile. “You’re an idiot, you know.” 

Their faces are inches apart, and Jughead still hasn’t loosened his grip on her. The tension leaves Jughead’s body and his face melts into a soft expression. Warmth spreads through his body at her tone and butterflies erupt in is stomach. His eyes shift to her lips and then back to her bashful face. Before he can think too much about what he’s about to do, he begins to close the distance between them.

Betty pulls back before his lips even reach hers, her eyes wide and shifting all across his face, searching for something. He gives her a shy smile and and moves his hand to her face, gently dragging his thumb across the side of forehead to move her hair. The resolve in her eyes fades and her lips are on his, Jughead’s hand grazes her jaw and he kisses back immediately. 

They break apart after a moment, his lips grazing hers slightly because he honestly can’t believe that just happened. He breaks out into a smile, one that is reflected on her face as she looks up at him. 

She nudges his nose with her own, a furious blush rising to her cheeks. “Can I please have my clothes now?” 

Jughead’s eye widen and he scrambles to get their clothes from the ground, “I’m so sorry! Oh my gosh!” 

He practically throws her clothes at her and turns around to put his own back on. She giggles at his actions as the both make their way back to their car. Betty walks ahead of him up the hill, which gives him a fantastic view of her butt.

“Hey Betts, my ve--” as he goes to tease her about this fact, when his foot gets caught on a root. He slips on the leafy forest floor and careans into Betty, effectively pinning her to a tree that’s in front of them. He’s clutching onto her waist with his face plastered to her back. 

“Holy shit.” Jughead’s words are muffled from her shirt.

Betty lets out a snort and covers her mouth, trying to conceal the laughter spilling from her mouth. Jughead rights himself, keeping his hands on her waist for balance on the incline, and she turns around to face him, her hands holding onto his forearms. 

“You’re so clumsy!” she says. “How have you not died dancing yet?” 

Jughead’s cheeks are aflame and he won’t meet her eyes, placing his head on her shoulder to avoid the teasing in her face. A warmth spreads from his arms throughout his body when she starts to rub her thumbs over the skin she finds underneath her hands. 

“I have no clue,” he says, lips brushing against her shoulder, breath fanning over her skin. “It’s a miracle for sure.” 

He feels Betty shiver in response to his lips and she grabs his forearms a little tighter. Jughead closes his eyes, willing the heartbeat to slow down. He lets out a sigh and feels her shiver yet again, Jughead swallows the lump in his throat and throws caution to the wind. 

He places a soft kiss on her shoulder and lifts his head briefly moving to the juncture of her neck, leaving another kiss. Jughead hears a soft sigh escape Betty’s mouth and feels her melt against him. Encouraged by her, he leaves another kiss higher on her neck and then another on her jawline. Her hands slide up his arms so she’s gripping his biceps, his body is buzzing and he’s not really sure what to do. He nudges her jaw with his nose and lifts his face to meet her eyes. Her eyes are closed and eyelashes fluttering, Jughead places his forehead against hers, and her eyes shift open, connecting with his. Her startling green eyes are wide; their breaths mix together as they both try to process what’s happening between them. 

Jughead takes a hand from her waist and brushes a wisp of her hair away from her eye. “Hi.”

Betty’s face breaks into a smile and she whispers, “Hi back.”

Jughead opens his mouth, but before he has the chance to say anything, the leaves underneath him shift and he falls yet again, he lies on his back in defeat. “For fuck’s sake!!” 

He throws an arm over his face and groans.  _ Because of course this would happen now. _

Betty’s hands fly to her mouth as she gasps at the sudden movement and then she collapses in giggles. She carefully kneels next to him and lifts his arm so she can see his face, eyes sparkling with amusement. 

“You okay Juggie?” 

He can’t help but smile at her. “Yeah, but my pride’s just a little bruised.” 

Betty lets out another adorable giggle. “I thought we agreed that you don’t have anything left to bruise at this point, sweetheart.”

Jughead flies into a seated position and gives her a look of horror, “Excuse me?”

Betty stands up and pulls him with her. “Don’t worry, you’re still adorable.” 

She kisses his cheek and leads him to the other side of the tree. She puts his hands on her waist and places her hands back on his forearms. “Now. Where were we?”

Jughead smirks and strokes her cheekbone with his thumb. “You’re very cute, you know that?”

Betty bites her lip and Jughead runs his thumb over it and releases the trapped lip from her teeth. “Oh, really?”

He squints at her in fake contemplation and he hums. “No. No, you’re beautiful.” 

Her body relaxes at this and he thinks he can see tears start to form in her eyes, but they disappear before he can say anything. 

Jughead moves his hands from her waist and places them on both sides of her jaw and brings her face to his, pressing his lips to hers. They’re soft against his slightly chapped ones and she tastes of something sweet, which is fitting, he thinks. His hands venture back to her hips, which he uses to bring her closer. Betty’s hands slide up his arms and settle at the nape of his neck, her fingers sliding into his hair, and he tilts his head to kiss her deeper. 

Betty slides her hands fully into his hair and tugs gently, which elicits a groan from the back of Jughead’s throat. He pulls back for a second to pick her up from the back of her thighs and presses her back against the tree. She lets out a gasp, which he swallows when he crashes his lips back onto hers. Her legs wrap around his waist, pressing them even closer together. His tongue traces her bottom lip, asking for access which she quickly grants him. His body is buzzing, and he wanted to take everything that she’s willing to give him and not miss a second of it. 

HIs mouth leaves hers and she lets out a soft whimper, but it’s quickly replaced by sighs as he travels down her neck and he finds her pulse point, sucking lightly. 

Betty moves her hands to the middle of his shoulders and pulls him even closer, encouraging him to continue the exploration of her neck. Jughead sucks harder on her pulse point which releases a desperate “yes” from Betty by the shell of his ear, causing his body to shudder. 

She pulls his face back to hers and immediately recaptures his lips. One of Jughead’s hands moves from under her thigh to her waist, where her shirt has ridden up and he has access to her impossibly smooth skin. She lets out a gasp against his lips at the contact and she soon slides her hands into the collar of his shirt, seeking the skin of the expanse of his upper back.

Jughead pulls back, needing to breathe, and places his forehead against hers. Their breathes mingle as they both soak in the other.

Betty brings a hand to his face and strokes his cheek bone, her eyes meeting his. 

“Thank you,” she whispers. “Thank you for making me feel beautiful.” 

Jughead breaks into a smile and turns his mouth into her palm so he can place a soft kiss there. He slowly backs away from the trees and places Betty back on the ground.

She places both hands on his chest and leans into him, gazing up into his face. “Not to ruin the moment here, but...you have a little bit of a problem.” 

Betty giggles as she glances down and then back up to his face. 

Jughead backs away from her and taps her nose with his finger. “Well, if you hadn’t noticed, you’re really hot, and I just had you pressed up against a tree. So I would be a little worried if I didn’t have a problem.” 

She giggles again and he throws an arm over her shoulder and places a kiss to the top of her head. 

“So, is your masculinity restored from your earlier meltdown?” she asks him with a raised eyebrow. 

His lips turn up into a smirk that only means trouble. “Nah, I think it will take far more kisses for that, Cooper. But I’ll get there, with your help of course.” 

Betty stops him and places a quick peck on his lips. “That’s if you're lucky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and kudos if you want! I would love to hear from you!  
> tumblr: ithoughtyoulikedmereckless


End file.
